


Merrily Marrying Mary

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loves weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrily Marrying Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 Merry / Marry / Mary challenge. Being an insufferable over-achiever, I decided to incorporate all three. Go me!

At the back, the Doctor grinned, really enjoying himself. Rose narrowed her eyes. “Stop it.”

“Stop what, then?”

“It’s not that merry an occasion. Help Jack!”

“Alright, alright.”

The wicked smile returned.

“In a minute.”

*

At the altar, Jack looked incredibly nervous. Beside him, Mary was radiant in white, massively pregnant, beaming happily. The priest kept frowning at her belly, then at Jack.

“And so you wish to marry this woman?”

Jack turned to the bride’s family, the three heavily armed men right behind him. “Is ‘no’ an option?”

The clicking of three shotguns was his answer.

“Fair enough.”


End file.
